Who is He?
by malaijahhat
Summary: Jiyeon bertemu dengan seseorang yang menawan hatinya di bis, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? My First FF enjoy..


Udara ingin musim dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangku. Seperti biasanya, untuk menghangatkan tubuhku, aku selalu pergi ke sauna bersama kedua sahabatku. Kami selalu menggunakan bus kemanapun kami pergi. Aku mengelus-elus bahuku sendiri, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil.

Bus sudah sampai pada halte tempat kami berganti bus yang lain. Aku berusaha mengindari orang-orang didalam bis untuk keluar dari bis yang penuh sesak itu. Aku melangkah perlahan menuju halte tempat aku menunggu untuk pindah bus yang lain. Hap, aku melompat kecil. Lalu aku menegakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk keluar dari bus.

Lalu.. Deg.. Sesaat, mungkin saja 2 detik, aku melihat mata bulat itu. Mata yang benar-benar membuatku beberapa saat merasa terbang melayang. Dia tidak begitu tampan, tetapi dia keren. Keren tidak selalu harus tampankan? Yang aku tau, aku jatuh cinta pada pandagan pertama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini dengan orang yang tidak akan pernah aku temui lagi.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku yang mungkin saja sudah memerah itu. Benar-benar malu. Aku melangkah kebelakang dan melihatnya dari belakang, lalu tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba saja hatiku berdetak dengan cepat. Aku terus saja tersenyum tak jelas. Mungkin saja kedua sahabatku ini sudah bingung melihatku yang aneh. Bus yang kita tunggu sudah datang. Aku dan sahabat-sahabatku segera memasuki bis itu.

Dan, dia ternyata searah denganku dan DIA SATU BIS DENGANKU! Aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain, I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!

Saat itu bus yang aku naiki sangat penuh, aku tak mendapatkan tempat duduk begitupun dia. Dan, kami berdua berdiri berdampingan, ingat bukan berhadap-hadapan. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan rasa senangku. Aku tersenyum tidak jelas. Membuat salah satu sahabatku yang tidak mendapat tempat dudukpun menjadi bingung.

Bis melaju dengan tidak jelas. Goyang sana goyang sini. Awalnya aku bisa menahan keseimbangan, tetapi semakin kesana ternyata aku tidak bisa. Aku mulai mengukuti arus yang ada. Lalu aku merasakan tasnya menyentuhku. Entah kenapa hanya seperti itu saja aku sudah senang.

Semakin panjang perjalan, badannya kini yang paling sering menyentuhku. Walau itu hanya sebuah sentuhan tidak jelas, bukan berarti aku yeoja gampangan yang senang disentuh, tetapi sentuhan yang tidak sengaja itu sukses membuat dadaku melompat-lompat seperti pemain sirkus.

Aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melihatnya, namun apa yang aku dapatkan… SEORANG YEOJA SEDANG BERGELAYUT MESRA DI LENGANNYA TANPA MENYADARI DIMANA MEREKA BERADA! Syook.. Satu kata yang ada pada diriku saat itu. Tiba-tiba hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku melihat sekali lagi, dan adegan itu terus berlanjut. Aku tak sanggup melihat lebih lanjut. Aku hanya menerawang kedepan. Dengan sedikit cemberut tentunya.

Bis berjalan dengan tidak menentu. Goyangan-goyangan demi goyangan dari bis itu sukses membuat dia semakin menyentuhku. Ingat, sentuhan ini bukan dilakukan oleh tangan, tetapi oleh punggung dengan punggung. Senang, karena kami bersentuhan, dan kecewa karena ternyata dia sudah mememiliki yeojachingu, kini bercampur aduk di dalam pikiranku. Aku berusaha mengontrol rasa itu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa, aku semakin patah hati.

Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa. Pertama, aku kecewa ternyata dia sudah punya yeojachingu. Kedua, yeojachingunya jelek, sangat-sangat merusak martabatnya sebagai seorang yang keren. Ketiga, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, dan mungkin itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Bispun berhenti di tempat tujuanku. Aku dan kedua sahabatku pun turun. Aku berharap orang itupun juga turun. Tetapi tidak. Ternyata dia tetap didalam bis itu. Aku tersenyum kecut dan keluar bis. Bis kembali berjalan. Aku melihat bis itu dengan seksama. Dan melihat bayangan orang itu yang masih berdiri dengan yeojachingu super jeleknya itu.

Dalam hatiku aku berdoa. Ya, tuhan, kalau masih ada kesempatan, ijinkan aku bertemu lagi dengannya, walau hanya sekali saja. Dan ya, tuhan, semoga dia cepat putus dengan yeojachingunya itu. Amin..

Aku menatap kedepan, melihat kepergian bis itu. Diam-diam melambaikan tangan dan bergugam dalam Hati. "Annyeong.. Orang yang sudah merebut hatiku.. Hati-hati di jalan.. Jangan biarkan yeojachingumu itu bergelayut mesra seperti itu. Kasian, dia kayak monyet, gelantungan sana-sini."

-END-


End file.
